Product display and shelf management frequently requires, or at least desires, that a supply of products of the same type, displayed on a shelf, display board or the like, be kept in an orderly, upright arrangement and be constantly urged forwardly, as product items are removed, so that the display is always neat and product is always visible and available for display at the front of the display device. A variety of devices and systems have been proposed over the years for accomplishing this objective. Most have had shortcomings either in the form of high cost or inadequate performance or, in many cases, both. In a typical case, display racks have been provided with pusher mechanisms, designed as self-contained units that are installed in the display rack and function as an independent mechanism. In some cases, the entire display rack is specially designed to incorporate an intricate form of pusher mechanism. The present invention provides an integrated display rack and product pusher system that is ultimate in its simplicity, highly reliable in function, easily configurable to accommodate a wide variety of products and display requirements and at the same time capable of being made available at a minimum cost.